Nothings Part 1
by chromoplasted
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have meaningless conversations and debaucherise the Chaubrey apartment.


"So," Beca gasped, as the pair broke their frantic kissing session to try and attempt the long-lost art of breathing and fell back on Aubrey's bed, "has Chloe picked up on the fact that we're committing daily debauchery in your apartment yet?"

Aubrey shrugged, paying more attention to the path of Beca's wandering hands than her words. "She said she's happy that we're _getting along_," she smirked. "I don't think she realizes just how along we're getting, though."

"Really? You'd think she would have picked up on the hint after I left my jeans on your couch that one time…", she trailed off, contemplating whether or not to kiss the delicious smirk right off of Aubrey's face.

"Ah, yes," Aubrey smiled at the memory. "You know you've never told me exactly how you got home that night without your pants, right?"

"And you'll never know," replied Beca, tapping the side of her nose knowingly, as she skimmed her fingers up and down Aubrey's impossibly long legs (_and thanked the aca-gods for the invention of denim short-shorts_).

Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Mitchell? Because we both know you can't keep anything from me."

"Not true. You still haven't figured out what I bought you for your birthday, right?" Beca replied smugly.

"My birthday was last week, Beca. You bought me a t-shirt that said '_the bitch is in the building_', and a Destiny's Child CD that you secretly replaced with a Nickleback album."

"Yes, but you didn't guess what they were, right?" Beca winked, before continuing. "Plus, let's not forget the present I gave you _after_ your party." She dragged her hands down Aubrey's body as she spoke, tracing patterns over the slightly hardened abdomen of her exposed midriff. Aubrey breathed in sharply as Beca's fingertips trailed over her waist, and Beca grinned. "Yep, I know you definitely remember that night."

"Well, if we're talking about nights to remember…" Aubrey shot up, flipping the brunette over and straddling her waist. "What about the night after the championship, hmm? Or that time in the closet at the Treble's party… Or when I had you pressed just like this, up against the piano in the practice room, hmm?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm really surprised Chloe hasn't caught on yet."

"Beca?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to stop talking about Chloe now."

"Definitely."

With that, Aubrey leaned down, capturing Beca's lips once again as the brunette moaned quietly. Beca's hands left her waist, climbing her body to brush at a covered breast. Sighing, Aubrey rolled her hips against the other girl once, prompting Beca to slip her hand beneath the loose tanktop Beca had cajoled her into buying and seizing a peaked nipple. Subconsciously, she wondered how she hadn't noticed Aubrey's lack of bra earlier, but then Aubrey rolled her hips against her again, and all thoughts flew from her mind.

Impatiently, Beca withdrew her hand, only to grasp the edge of the material and pull the whole thing over the blonde's head and throwing it onto the floor. Surging upwards, she caught a pink nipple between her lips as Aubrey threw her head back, groaning. Smiling, Beca stroked the hardened lump with her tongue, before removing her to suck the skin of her breast harshly. "Beca, you're going to leave a mark," Aubrey growled.

"Don't care," she breathed back, continuing to the other breast. "Are you planning on letting anyone see?"

Aubrey grinned in a way Beca still wasn't sure she liked as she flicked her fingers over the buttons of Beca's shirt, disrobing her in a matter of seconds. "Well, it's only fair if I can return the favor," she murmured, divesting the brunette of her bra quickly, and trailing her mouth down the other girl's neck before seizing both breasts, leaning between them to latch her mouth onto the freshly bared skin. Aubrey hummed against Beca as she squirmed beneath her, the younger girl's hands clawing lightly at her back as she applied more pressure. When Aubrey finally released her mouth, a stark red circle stood out on the faint skin of her left breast.

"Admiring your work?" Beca asked breathlessly, under the blonde's scrutinizing gaze.

Aubrey shook her head, grinning. "I'm nowhere near done yet, babe." She slipped two incredibly long fingers past the waistband of Beca's jeans and flicked the button open with a pop. She pulled Beca's jeans off with practiced ease, tossing them near the brunette's shirt as neatly as she could. She admired the younger girl trapped between her legs for a mere second, before eagerly pulling off her own denim shorts, straddling Beca in only her underwear.

"Isn't that meant to be my job?" Beca teased, snapping the elastic of Aubrey's briefs. "Someone's keen."

"Beca Mitchell, you know very well that I can still kick you out of this bed if you don't shut up."

"Got it, Captain," she replied, pushing herself upwards to capture the blonde's lips again and slipping her fingers past the elastic of Aubrey's briefs to find her wet folds. "Definitely keen," she murmured against Aubrey's neck, before sliding two fingers into the blonde without warning. Aubrey gasped quietly, sliding herself forwards to gain more contact, as Beca withdrew her fingers teasingly, before thrusting them in completely again.

It was almost embarrassing to Aubrey how quickly she came, as the brunette curled her fingers and pressed a thumb against her clit a few short minutes later. Beca might have made a jab at her herself, if she wasn't so aroused by the whole thing. A few moments later, Aubrey's heavy breaths were replaced by a predatory smile, and Beca realized that her own orgasm was probably nearer than she realized.

—-

Exhausted, the pair fell back against the sheets. Aubrey laughed as Beca (_self-admittedly, the less athletic of the two_) tried to regain her breath.

"I'm pretty sure I've said it before, but you're fucking magnificent, babe," Beca admitted after a minute, smiling at the blonde.

"Oh, I know. But I love hearing it from you anyway," she replied, nuzzling into the other girl's neck and wrapping an arm around her waist lazily.

"Sorry to interrupt," came a disembodied voice from outside the door - causing Beca to nearly roll off the bed with shock - "but are you two decent yet? I left my textbooks in your room and I've got class in twenty."

Recovering, Beca groaned, as Aubrey pulled a sheet over the pair of them. "I guess that resolves the 'does Chloe know" question, at least."

Apparently deciding that a reasonable amount of decency time had passed, Chloe stuck her head through the door, to an outraged cry from the pair. "What? It's not like I haven't seen you both naked before."

Beca replied 'Chloe!" at the same time Aubrey exclaimed "Wait, when the hell did you see Beca naked?" Chloe grinned and winked at the blonde, before grabbing her textbooks and skipping out.

"Get back here, Chloe Beale!" Aubrey shrieked, to no avail. Grumbling, she flopped back against the bed. "I'm going to murder her." Snuggling into Aubrey's chest, Beca stroked her hair reassuringly.

"…Wait, was she wearing my jeans?"


End file.
